goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
Teddy R. "Duncan"Teddy Rebounds"(born December 18, 1992) is the protagonist of the series and Charlie's older and only sister. She is 18 year old She creates a video diary for her little sister to ensure that she survives their "special" family. She is the oldest daughter in the family. Personality Teddy is a kind, intelligent, girly, creative, mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. Teddy loves to go shopping, hang out with her best friend, Ivy, and going to the movies. It is suggested that her favorite color is blue and purple. Teddy gets excellent grades and excells in English, math and history ("Teddy's Little Helper"). She also likes music ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). It is also suggested that she enjoys acting as she also applies for the role of Beauty in her school production of Beauty and the Beast and she was in her school's fourth grade production of The Sound Of Music ("Sleepless in Denver"). It is unknown which part she plays but Bob finds a flier to her production ("Charlie in Charge"). However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Teddy also is easily embarrassed, especially by her family members. She blushes when Spencer's rich parents see her family members acting ridiculously on the local news. After admitting to be related to them, she actually burps out loud twice and can't deny who she is and confesses to frequently sweating, farting and burping ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Personal life Teddy was born to Bob and Amy Duncan. When she turned two, she wanted a Howdy Puppy. She never got one, and still is upset about it ("Charlie is 2!"). Teddy has a study date with her crush Spencer. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Also, when Bob slips and falls down the stairs, Teddy has to take care of Charlie, while PJ drives Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy ("Study Date"). Teddy becomes jealous of her best friend Ivy when she becomes textmates with Teddy's mom, Amy Duncan ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). A dance is approaching at school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmett, who also likes Teddy, distracts Spencer from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Eventually, however, she is able to kiss him in Emmett's grandfather's car ("Dance Off"). Teddy lies to her mom that she liked her top and that Teddy wanted to be with her more then Ivy. When Teddy butt-dials Amy and she picks up, Teddy didn't hear anyone so she put the phone down without turning it off. Mom hears everything when her and Ivy were talking about how uncool Teddy's mom really is. The reason why Teddy pretended that Mom was cool was because that she wanted to see Dusk,( a parody of Twilight) although the movie was premiering on Thursday at midnight and Amy did not let Teddy stay up late on school nights ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). Physical Appearance Teddy has long, blond hair. She is tall. She is most likely wearing her hair down. She can mostly be seen wearing boots. Relationships Amy Duncan Teddy loves her mother. They have a strong bond. However, in some episodes Teddy lies and tricks her mother. Teddy confesses to her mother that she wishes they would'nt have had another baby ("Pushing Buttons"). Teddy goes to her mother for advice about boys.(Snow Show, Part One) PJ Duncan Teddy and PJ have a common brother-sister relationship. They fight but they are always there for each other. Bob Duncan Teddy does not like that her dad is a pest control specialist. She says "he kills bugs for a living" ("Study Date"). However, she loves her father. Gabe Duncan Teddy has said she was kidding when she said she was never interested in him, so that means she and Gabe have a strong bond. ("Study Date"). Teddy helped Gabe by pretending to be his mom, even though she failed. She did teach Charlie that the opposite of good was Gabe, but she still shows love for her younger brother. The same is for Gabe when he and PJ make a rap for her 16th birthday, and before attempted to buy her shoes. Charlie Duncan Teddy loves her little sister. Teddy makes a video diary for her, because she figures she won't be around when Charlie is older. Teddy often takes care of Charlie. Spencer Walsh Teddy once has a crush on Spencer. In Study Date, It seems Spencer likes Teddy back. They soon start dating. But this relationship ends when Spencer is caught cheating on Teddy at work with Skylar. Soon after that they kiss, but they decide to just stay friends, butthey seem to hate each other, calling each other a clump-nugget ("Battle of the Bands"). Ivy Wentz Teddy and Ivy have been best friends for a long time. Their mothers are also friends. Teddy sometimes doesnt trust Ivy's opinion. Emmett Heglin Apparently, Emmett has a crush on Teddy. He says he and Teddy have a "relationship," but PJ disagrees. Teddy obviously doesn't like him back. When Emmett gets jealous of Spencer because he was with Teddy, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he agrees. But when Emmett sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him ("Dance Off"). When Emmett says their relationship with Teddy ended when he was dating Nina, Teddy responds that their "relationship" was all in his head ("Pushing Buttons"). Background Information *Amy says she picked the name Teddy because she liked the name, implying Teddy is her legal first name ("Pushing Buttons"). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Duncan Family Category:Teddy Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan